


Oh Em Gee

by KateMonster



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, Gerard is only mentioned, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal Bandom WIP amnesty 2016: The Restaurant AU</p><p>The start of the restaurant AU I have tried to write in every fandom. Gerard owns a barbeque restaurant in Old Town, which is Spencer's favorite place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Em Gee

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I was going with this, other than eventually Brendon/Spencer. Also, Gerard/Frank was definitely in there somewhere, while Gerard has been clean for two years and has been avoiding his own restaurant for that amount of time. Gerard & Spencer were going to make friends, and Spencer was going to get him to be more involved with the restaurant. Frank was going to be a regular customer. I like it, even though I feel now that my Mikey characterization is a little bit off in this first scene and it could use a good wallop with the editing stick.

OMGWTFBBQ is Spencer’s second-favorite place in the world, aside from his own bed. He realizes that’s fucking insane, that nobody likes work that much, especially not when it’s bartending. But Oh Em Gee is this tiny slip space with just fifteen tables, next to a designer consignment store -- retro sneakers from the eighties in mint condition, hell to the yes -- and it’s possibly the coolest place Spencer has ever _been in_ , much less worked. 

The bar top is painted in that chalkboard paint and sometimes the owner draws him a miniature masterpiece in the mornings, and Spencer finds one corner covered in scrawling, beautiful scroll work like wrought iron in neon pink chalk. Once he’d come in for his shift to a full five panels of something entitled The Continuing Adventures of Spencerman chalked in green in front of the taps. It had featured a bearded superhero who saved the citizens of Chicago from boring drinks and sent nasty customers running with the strength of his glare. He’d drawn a big square around it so no one would mess with it and cleaned around it after close. The splash back from the taps had destroyed it by Friday, but stuff like that makes up a lot for the weekly cleaning that, for some reason, Pete never seems to do. 

So, yeah, anyway, Oh Em Gee is awesome, and his boss is awesome, even if Spencer doesn’t think he’s actually seen the owner since he was hired, but really, that’s best. At least he’s not micromanaging through his brother, who’s the general manager and is late, which is weird.

Spencer leans back against the brick outside the restaurant and sighs. He wishes he wasn’t completely and utterly out of cigarettes, but living with Ryan is tough on one’s vices, since he’s such a crafty little bitch. How he found them tucked into the bend behind the sink drain is beyond Spencer, but he has three more hiding spaces lined up, once he has time to hit a 7-11 or something. 

“Hey,” Mikey’s car pulls up and parks at the curb, a hand raised out of the open driver’s side window, and the GM slams the door behind himself as he gets out. There’s someone else in the passenger seat, but Spencer’s sliding away from the door so Mikey can unlock it. “Sorry, Spence, Gerard forgot to tell me to pick up the new kid until five minutes before I left the house, and then I couldn’t find his place, so.” Spencer looks up to see a slim, dark-haired kid in a brand-new black OMGWTFBBQ t-shirt smiling at him. He’s wearing those heavy-framed glasses that look good on absolutely no one, but every hipster kid has bought anyway, and somehow, he’s defying the laws of fashion, because they actually do look good on him. 

“Hey,” the kid says. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, yeah,” Mikey says as he pushes the door open. “This is Brendon, Spencer. You’re training him today.”

“Shit,” Spencer mutters under his breath. It’s not that he dislikes training shifts. He just doesn’t feel like it today. “Can’t Greta do it?”

“Greta would eat him alive,” Mikey says and Spencer shrugs. He’s not wrong.

“God, this place is the coolest,” Brendon says, standing on the tile by the door. “I mean, seriously, it’s the coolest fucking barbecue joint I have ever seen in my _life_. The walls are murals, dude!” Mikey smiles and shoulders by Brendon to head back to the office, saying something unintelligible to Spencer as he passes, his words lost to the hum of the air conditioner.

Spencer’s pretty good at translating Mikey’s instructions into iron-clad orders, even when he’s halfway to the back and Spencer can’t really hear him, and Mikey never issues _orders_ anyway, so he heads behind the bar to rustle up an apron and an order pad for the kid. There’s a chalk cross-section of a flower, done in sketchy Victorian, Grey’s Anatomy style on the corner of the bar, and Spencer turns away from it, smiling. 

“Here, kid.” He says, shoving the apron over the bar. “Did Mikey get you to fill out your employment forms?”

“Yeah, yesterday, but I’m not a kid.” Brendon frowns, his forehead crinkling a little as he slips the order pad into the wait book that was in the apron pocket. “I’m 21.”

“Huh.” Spencer shrugs and leans over the bar, his feet popping up off the floor to yell back to the office. “Mikey, I’m going over to 7-11 before we open, you want a Red Bull?” There’s a vaguely affirmative answer, and Brendon’s face lights up.

“I want a Red Bull,” he says brightly.

~

“Never again. Never, ever again,” Spencer groans as he counts the till. “I am never, ever, allowing you to have Red Bull, ever, ever again, Brendon.”

“Second,” Ryan yells through the pass-through, and he punctuates it with a blast from the floor hose that misses Brendon, who’s slumped over the bar, but completely destroys most of the doodles on the bar top, including Gee’s flower and Spencer scowls. “Sorry,” Ryan says, and he ducks when Spencer chucks a half-cleaned lime through the pass-through. 

“I was gonna save that one,” Spencer says. Brendon sits up with the most dejected look on his face. It’s heartbreaking. Seriously, is this kid a cartoon character?

“I’m really sorry about the drinks, Spencer.”

“Whatever,” Spencer says, and he starts wiping the bar down. “You need to move. Floor’s still a little wet, so be careful. Go get Gabe to show you how to break down the soda machine, okay?”

“I hate Greta,” Mikey says when Spencer turns in the till and his owed cash. “I hate having Gabe here for training shifts.”

“Bright side,” Spencer says, “Gabe can handle way more than half the restaurant while I’m cleaning up the Jager Brendon spilled all over the floor.”

“And also, now your section smells like licorice, which is nice.” Mikey scowls and pushes his glasses up as his shoes stick to the tile. “Make him mop it, okay?”

“Nah,” Spencer says. “I got it. I sent him over to Gabe for now.”

“Is that smart?”

“Surprisingly, I think Gabe’s smitten with him,” Spencer says, cocking his head to indicate the pair who are wiping out the ice cooler on the back wall. Gabe is talking animatedly with one arm in the cooler and Brendon is nodding enthusiastically. 

“Oh god, no.” Mikey groans, heading back there. “I will not have it. This is an unholy alliance! Gabe, I want your corrupting influence far, far away from Brendon.”


End file.
